Conventionally, acoustic generators represented by piezoelectric speakers are known to be used as small thin speakers. The acoustic generators can be used as speakers incorporated in electronic devices including mobile phones and thin televisions.
As the acoustic generator, there is an acoustic generator including a vibrating body and a piezoelectric vibrating element provided in the vibrating body (for example, see Patent Literature 1). This acoustic generator has a configuration to vibrate the vibrating body by the piezoelectric vibrating element, and to generate a sound using a resonance phenomenon of the vibrating body.